1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array arrangement having a simplified manufacturing process, an organic light emitting display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing a TFT array arrangement for a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
TFT array arrangements, including electronic components, such as thin film transistors, capacitors and wires connecting the electronic components, are widely used for flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices. In general, to form a fine pattern including a TFT array arrangement, the fine pattern is transferred to a substrate using a mask on which the fine pattern is drawn.
A photolithography process is generally used to transfer a pattern using a mask. According to the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate where a pattern is to be formed. After the pattern on a mask is exposed by using exposure equipment such as a stepper, the exposed photoresist is developed. After the photoresist is developed, a series of processes such as etching the pattern using remaining photoresist as a mask and then removing unnecessary photoresist are performed.
In the process of transferring a pattern using a mask, since a mask having a necessary pattern is needed, as the number of processes using masks increases, manufacturing costs increase due to the preparation of the masks. Also, since the above-mentioned complicated processes are needed, the overall manufacturing process is complicated and manufacturing time increases, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.